Tovah Kills Asoka
by rangermaid
Summary: I think the title pretty much sums it up. I take no responsibility for any insanity caused by my story.


(Star Wars theme playing in the background, you know the drill)

STAR WARS

THE CLONE WARS

EPISODE 100:

THIS IS FOR TOVAH

Or

ANNOYING JEDI GETS WHAT SHE DESERVES AND ANOTHER JEDI FLIRTS TOO MUCH

It is a time of chaos for the Republic. The Clone Wars have stretched Jedi assets to the limit; despite the

victories for Commander Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Asoka. The grueling battles leave many

jedi dead and apprentices masterless. Such is the case of Kyra Sec, a sixteen year old twi-lek, the only

survivor of the battle of Dacerath. General Obi-wan Kenobi, only to familiar with the pain of watching a

master die and part of the rescue mission, has agreed to take her on until she can be returned to the

temple. Teaming with Anakin the jedi now set off to settle yet another dispute…

Anakin looked at Obi-wan and shook his head. "Master, no disrespect to you or the council but isn't this a little beneath jedi standards mission wise?"

"You would rather do nothing?"

"What?"

Obi-wan folded his arms. "The council was going to insist we take a leave of absence. This was the compromise."

"Always the negotiator. So how's Kyra shaping up?"

"Surprisingly well, I'm rather impressed."

"High praise indeed."

Asoka watched, impressed herself, as the slender figure of the twi-lek leapt from crate to crate before doing a flip and landing in front of her. "And that's how you do that."

Though Asoka was not fond of the skimpy bikini that Kyra wore, she couldn't help but admire her. The light blue skinned alien slipped on her utility belt to which was attached straps that also crossed her chest and leather strips that came almost to her knees. Straitening her headdress she walked toward the front of the ship, her thigh high boots clacking on the metal floor. Asoka suspected she didn't like her back.

"So Kyra, what's it like working with Master Kenobi?"

"Obi's okay. I envy you though."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Master's HOT!"

Asoka stared at the older girl in surprise. That was weird…

ONE WEEK LATER

"But how do we get him to tell us?" Anakin mused. "His kind isn't affected by jedi mind tricks."

Asoka was about to suggest that they go beat him black and blue when Kyra smiled wickedly. "I got this."

The petty thief's eyes widened as Kyra kissed him. They remained lip locked for about a minute. The beautiful twi-lek held a brief conversation with the man then hurried over. "Warehouse 1278." She said happily.

Asoka gazed open-mouthed at the two knights, expecting them to reprimand the older apprentice. They didn't.

"We'll let that slip, good work. We need to proceed carefully. Asoka, whatever you do, don't touch anything."

TWO HOURS LATER

She did.

Kyra slapped her and yelled, "Idiot! You blew up the building, you could have killed someone!"

"Oh, shut up you little flirt!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

Kyra leapt on her and they began to cat-fight. Kyra, stronger, smarter and well, a whole lot cooler than Asoka 'cuz lets face it; she really sucks, quickly got the upper hand. She kicked hard and Asoka flew over the edge of a cliff. The young jedi peered over the edge. "Oops. Um Anakin, I kinda' killed your apprentice."

Anakin scratched his head and shrugged, "Well, she was pretty annoying, no biggie. Let's go get some food."

AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF

Asoka struggled painfully to her feet and groaned. Looking up she blinked at the sight of a SHS freshmen standing in front of her wearing an awesome hat and black coat. "Who the heck are you?"

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tovah yelled revving up her lightsaber chainsaw and lunging forward.

Tovah…what are you doing in my story? Oh and um…EWWW!

"Can't talk now. Worlds to save!" With that Tovah pulled off her hat and promptly jumped inside.

(And I decided no more caffeine before I start writing…)

END

Well I suppose I owe any readers an explanation. This kinda' started when my BFFL Tovah was telling me how much she hates Asoka from the TV show CONE WARS (Apologies to anyone who is an Asoka fan) and well…like I said, too much caffeine. We were having spirit week (GO PANTHERS!!) and she was wearing this awesome hat, kinda like the mad hatter one, I just had to include it. The chainsaw was Tovah's idea but I liked it, the lightsaber thing was a nice touch. She just really wanted to kill her and I thought it would be fun to write about. About Kyra, I was just goofing around there. However I may do more stories with her so no copying she's mine in all her flirty glory! Hoped it didn't annoy you to much! This was one of my weirder stories. Not my normal writing style, but I think it turned out okay. Look out for part two!

Review!! I mean it! PLEASE!! (Uses jedi mind trick) You will review the story...


End file.
